Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer and Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over Earth and another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Synopsis "A long time ago, there was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the armada, Until victory was their's as they won, but now, an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension and plan's to take over Earth and Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light of Skyworld has gathered a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for they are the Power Rangers Data Squad" Characters Rangers Data Squad Rangers.png|Data Squad Rangers DNA Delta Squad Rangers.png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) Data Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Robin) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin) Data Squad Rangers (with Huey).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Knuckles) Data Squad Rangers (with Periwinkle).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Periwinkle) Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Data Squad Cadets *Marissa *Calix *Drew *Thrash Mentors The Eggman Saga *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis The Alola Chronicles *Professor Kukui *Samson Oak *Lusamine *Richter *Demetra *Keno *Hunter *Marco *Fallon *Tyler *Swift *Emily *Tika *Cindy *Sawyer *Min-Ling *Erika *Donnie Pokemon Robbie Diaz *Pikachu *Eevee/Sylveon *Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape *Raits/Kirlia/Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir Richter *Rattata (Alolan) *Machop Demetra *Pancham/Pangoro *Metagross/Mega Metagross Keno *??? *??? Hunter *Charizard/Mega Charizard *Snivy/Servine/Serperior Fallon *Fennekin/Braixen Marco *??? Tyler *Torracat/Incineroar *Marowak (Alolan) *Emolga Swift *Magnemite *Charjabug Emily *??? Tika *Pichu *Vulpix (Alolan) *Teddiursa Cindy *??? Sawyer * Togedemaru * ??? Min-Ling *Greninja *Lucario/Mega Lucario *Scizor Erika *??? Trusted Heroes *The Other Power Rangers *The Legendary Past Power Rangers *Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Vector the Crocodile and Rouge the Bat. *The Freedom Fighters (Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE and Rotor) *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey Sketchit, Gary Oak, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie, Vincent, Virgil, Cameron, Mairin, Alain, Hilda, Paul, Trip, Zoey, Georgia, Hilbert, Shauna, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and their Pokemon *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Booker, Robotboy and Robotgirl *Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog (Unleashed), Light Gaia/Chip, Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed), Amy Rose (Unleashed) and Professor Pickle *Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble and Fairy Mary *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and Quetzal *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Cashmere Biskit and Velvet Biskit *Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sisi, Naxxya and William *Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard and Java the Caveman *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Master Fung and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tenticales and Mr Krabs *Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille. *Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Chester, AJ, Cosmo and Wanda *Danny Fenton/Phantom *Danielle Fenton/Phantom *Dexter and Dee Dee *Courage the Cowardly Dog, Muriel Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Charlie the Mouse and Shirley the Medium *Princess Elise *Chris Thorndyke *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Leo, Annie, Quincy and June *Jane, Alice, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Danny, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Peter Pan, Tiger Lily, Lost Boys, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Pirates, Mermaids, Indians, Tick-Tock, Axel and Naminé *Jinx, Blackfire, Nightwing, Copy Cat, Wildfire, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager and Color Titans Siblings *Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy and Trixie *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evile, Leroy, Reuben & the Experiments *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) and Numbuh 355 (Samantha "Sam" Wilson) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie), Numbuh 86 (Francine "Fanny" Fulbright), Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky), Numbuh 83 (Sonia), Numbuh 84 (Lee) and other Kids Next Door Operatives *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sam and Max *Brian *Widgit *The Care Bears Allies *Motherboard, Fatherborg, Dr Marbles, Fluff, Creech, TW, Zachary, Scanner & Wanda *The Wind Sisters *Jankenman, Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha & Ururun *Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally, Mattie & Fuku *Sirius, Malta, Bibble & Piale *Jenny, Eros & Psyche *Buzzie the bug fairy *Wizzie the bug fairy *Sensei Wu *Jerry Lewis *Chip and Dale *Caleb and Blunk *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix *Ariel the Pixie *Pretty Cures *Grandfather Maple Tree *Nolan the Flower Turtle *Rainbow Creatures of the Garden *Rainbow Fairy elves *Flower Fairy elves *Season Fairy elves *Music Fairy elves *Earth Fairy elves *Sky Fairy elves *Royale Fairy elves *King Diamond and Queen Adora *Rainbow Citizens Lila, Rina, Anna, Tom & Chef Rogers *Alice's Mother Joan *Hippo & Pipi *Kami, Celcia Form, Toki Haiyar, Sky Spirits, & Flower Spirits *Momo the dolphin & Purachan *Danny "Daniel" Williams *The little dinosaurs *Fairy Servant Genevieve & Rosemary *King Diamond and Queen Adora *Rainbow Citizens Lila, Rina, Anna, Tom & Chef Rogers *Alice's Mother *Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria *Tamiya, Milly, Johnny, Hiroki, Taelia, Elsa, Hervé & Nicolas *Nadira, Ransik, Jindrax and Toxica, Mystic Mother, Snow Prince, Loki, Kegler, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Tenaya, Princess Shayla, Circuit, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer, Elsa/Principal Randall, Dahlia, Isinia Cruger, Dulcea, Tensou, Gosei, Mentor Ji, Doctor K, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Andrew Hartford, Anubis Cruger, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Captain William Mitchell, Keeper, Nikki, Toby, Phineas, Fire Heart, Jenji, Mystic Wizards, Mystic Titans, Birdie Fowler, Piggy, Sergeant Silverback, Spencer, Fran, Colonel Mason Truman, Corporal Hicks, Hayley, Cyber Cam, Animus, Silver Guardians, Mr. Collins, Captain Logan, Clark Fairweather, Angela Fairweather, Waspicable, Auric the Conqueror, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6 & Alpha 7 *The Fairy Queen, Aqua Regina & Florida *The Flower Sprites (Willie, Susan, Matilda and Fallon), The Flower Guardians (Aisha, Martin/Merlin and Leo), The twin Flower pixies (Madoka Madeki: Soel and Larg) & Mother Nature *The Character Spirits *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko *Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken *Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Angie, Jeremie, Ewan, Kotone *Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Ken, Haruki, Noboru, Old Clock Shop Man *Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Meicoomon *Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Wormmon *Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, Luminamon *Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, Clockmon *Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Baron Leltoy, Ren Krawler, Chan Lee & Bakugan *Heidi, Ocho Drummond, Strum Basso, Peg D'Urso & Pick Shellville *Mario Bros, Wario Bros, Toad Bros, The Princesses, Toadette sisters, donkey kong gang, yoshi gang, mario babies, The Princes & the koopa family *Professor Inukai, Control, Synchro, Ante, Eco, Rescue, Peace, Follow & I.R. *Mokona Modoki, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Princess Emeraude, Keroberos, Sun Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed & Yuko Ichihara *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Love, Surprise, Pride, Laughter, Shame, Worry, Fustration, Trust, Shy, Tender, Clever, Interest, Excitment, Anticipation, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, workers & Police officers *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa & Po *Lil Tulip, Buttercup, Poppy, Crocus, Pop-Corn, Blossom, Poison Ivy, Hyacintha, Sweet Beth, Violet, Busy Lizzie, Petal Pink, Rosie, Bunny Bunch, Twinkle, Baby Sunshine, Lilybelle, Bouncing Bet, Pony Pixies, Bonnie Blue Eyes, Bo Peep Sheep, Chrysanthe-mum, Whippoorwill, Sweet Bea, Honey Bunch & Sunny Bunch *Queen Ercell, Prince Arc, Gunbard, Cube, Gaga, Chawoo, Belbel, Balizan, Lili, Mari, Drago, Demon King, King of Heaven, Fairy King, Ghost King, Equestria King & Moon King *Arthur Fortunes *Nano Williams *Abbie Williams *Heather Warriors from Universe 6 *Lord Champa *Vados *Fuwa *Cabba *Frost *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Caulifla *Kale *Dr. Rota *Saonel *Pirina *Renso Hillhurst Monsters *Flabber *Mums *Frankenbeans *Count Fangula *Ghoulum *Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith *Little Ghoul The Human Sailor Scouts The Trix Flower Rangers Millennium Rangers Power Rangers Robo Force Power Rangers Star Force Power Rangers Blue Sky Power Rangers Ninja Five Anime Heroes Floral Magician Girls PowerPuff Boys Z PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z Feudal Warriors Iridescent Heart Team Tokyo Rangers Milky Holmes Janken Force Floral Princess Force Eternal Girls The Triangle Star Princesses Miracle Rangers Regular Rangers Humongous Rangers D.I.C.E. Team Super Team Doll The Spiez Team The Other Spiez Earth Defenders The Witch Exam The Character Guardians |Amu Hinamori |- | |Utau Hoshina |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Platinum Royale |Tadase Hotori |- | style="background-color:black;color:navy;"|Black Lynx |Ikuto Tsukiyomi |- | |Nagihiko Fujisaki |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:lightgreen;"|Sky Jack |Kukai Souma |- | style="background-color:pink;color:black;"|Dear Baby |Yaya Yuiki |- | style="background-color:teal;color:white;"|Samurai Soul |Kairi Sanjou |- | style="background-color:#ff0067;color:white;"|Clown Drop |Rima Mashiro |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:dodgerblue;"|Dream Dream |Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto |- | style="background-color:orange;color:yellow;"|Pure Feeling |Rikka Hiiragi |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:mediumblue;"|Miracle Ocean |Houji Shinohara |- | style="background-color:red;color:orange;"|Sunny Pack |Takuto Sagara |- | style="background-color:purple;color:violet;"|Lavender Moon |Mitsuki Aino |} Miraculous Team The Jewel Riders Magical Girls Club The Correctors Toad Brigide Rainbow Sprixie Princesses The Future Witchlings Flower Magicians The Romance Girls Majokko Club Glitter Force Team The Earth Princesses The Royale Princesses The Harmony Princesses The Season Princesses The Flower Princesses Petitè Princesses The Sky Princesses The Fairy Princesses Clamp Magical Girls Other Clamp Magical Girls ALfheim Online Warrior's The Witchlings Rainbow Kids The Magical Girls The Mermaid Princesses Other Heroes The Huntik Team The Gamer Heroes Vbird Cures Super Pig Steam Flyers RWBY Team Grossologist Team Humongous Backyard Rangers French Girls Guardians of Kandrakar Puella Magi Team Magical Suite Prism Team LoliRock Team Mighty Accelguard Super Sooga Heroes Power Ponies (Past selves) The Wonderful 101 Big Hero 6 Chipmunk Heroes Cross Fusion Team Honey Team The Monkey Team Mew Mew Power Advanced Rangers Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} The Winx Team Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Kids Next Door Operatives Mini Force Rangers Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas The Ghostbusters Shoku Warriors Digi-Destined Teen Titans Keyblade Welders Life Fibers Synchronization The Elite Four Pirate Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Delta Zero Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Team Lightyear The Incredibles Beetleborgs Metallix Astralborgs Maximals PAW Patrol Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Unofficial Mega Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Rangers Jurassic Knight Rangers Civilians *Totoro *Christie *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Shermen Hemrick *Adam Bilson, Meg Bilson, Joe Bilson *Tony Diaz, Angelica Diaz, Albert Diaz and Alexa Diaz *Kelsey Morgan, Laura Anderson, Jordan Carmichael, Travis Romero *Chloe and Zoey Stanford *Bodi, Angus Scattergood, Khampa, Darma, Germur, Fleetwood Yak *Dusty Crophopper *Beetlejuice and Lydia *The Gods and Lady Venus *Roger Baxter, Mrs. Anna Twombly, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Big G. Goda and Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe and D.A *Skeeter, Bobby Walker, André Walker, Vanessa Walker, Nina Jones and Nicole *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor, Dean Cadence and Flurry Heart *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin and Tika *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Tap, Bongo, Kaito, Madoka, Tanaka, Fuzuki, Masami Ooshige, Keiichi Wakaouji, Mystery Man, Hiroya, Miki, Pog, Mog, Takuro, Remi, Grandma Rose, Jito, Maggie, Grandpa Bart, Rihito, Masahiro, Nagisa, Tarō Mitsuki, Madame Taki, Nikora, and Eichi *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol and Nolan) *Snips and Snails Villains Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga *Dr. Eggman (Himself/Unleashed) *Orbot/SA-55 (until the end of Season 1) *Cubot (until the end of Season 1) *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *Father *The Delightful Children from down the Lane *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka Uka *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *The Elementals *Mephiles the Dark *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie *Nightmare Moon *Tirek *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk *Chrysalis *Dark Princess Matter *Evil Emperor Zurg *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch & Meowth) (Jessie, James and Meowth neutrally) *Eugial, Mimet, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Pitiol *Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi & Sailor Phi *Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko & Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon Season 2: The Alola Saga *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Season 3: The Soleanna Saga Season 4: The Aku Saga Season 5: The Utrom Shredder Saga Season 6: The Dark Signers Saga Season 7: The Supreme Kai Saga Season 8: The Vortech Saga Eggman Robot Creations *Egg Pawns *Egg-Shackle *Egg-Walker *Egg-Demon *Egg-Titan *Egg-Umbra *Egg-Reaper *Egg-Turtle *Egg-Saucer *Egg-Dragon *Egg-Cinderblock *Egg-Sorcerer *Egg-Tiki *Egg-Golem *Egg-Fairy *Egg-Hunter *Egg-Scorcher *Egg-Beast *Egg-Croc *Egg-Dumpling *Egg-Buster *Egg-Trooper *Egg-Chanter *Egg-Director *Egg-Ultron *Egg-Bulldozer *Egg-Scarecrow *The Body Swap Brothers (Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer) Psycho/Neji Rangers |Psycho Red/Richter |- | |Female Psycho Red/Elena |- | |Psycho Black/Johnny |- | |Psycho Blue/Buster |- | |Psycho Green/Greg |- | |Psycho Yellow/Liana |- | |Psycho Pink/Paige |- | |Psycho Silver/Steve |- | |Psycho Purple/Kyra |- | |Psycho White/Wayne |} Arsenal Transformation Devices *Digital Wrest Morpher *Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Omega Blaster/Omega Blade◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *Omega Red Samurai Sword◆ *Omega Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Christopher Nelson *Gold Red Omega Lance◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Vanna Marvo *Silver Red Omega Bow◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Austin Diaz *Bronze Red Omega Kitana◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robin Diaz *Omega Sais◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mordecai *Delta Lance◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *Delta Blue Samurai Spear◆ *Delta Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Yoshi *Slasher Axe◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Slasher Green Samurai Dagger◆ *Slasher Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *Flaming Yellow Samurai Staff◆ *Flaming Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Amy Rose *Power Hammer◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Power Pink Samurai Bow◆ *Power Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Starlight Glimmer *Heliotrope Bow◆ *Heliotrope Whip◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Knuckles the Echidna *Quantum Gauntlets◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Periwinkle *Frost Blades◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sticks the Badger *Automatic Boomerang◆ *Jungle Bowstaff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Xion *Kingdom Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Emerl *Shadow Claws◆ *The Divewing Keyblade◆ *Savage Sword◆ *Black Shadow Scythe◆ *Darkness Kamehameha◆ *Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer◆ *Shadow Mind Control◆ *Black Body Change◆ *Dark Shape Shift◆ *Shadow Telepathy◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sue Morris *Shadow Sword◆ *Darkness Kamehameha◆ *Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Penny *Data Goggles◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonic the Hedgehog *Caliburn◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sora *Kingdom Key MK.II◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rigby *Generator Scooper◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Alice Diaz *Lavender Blade◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Karone Hammond *Crimson Saber◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Lucina *Diamond Falchion◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Serena *Palkia Staff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Roxas *Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Axel/Lea *Flame Liberator Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Marina *Mermaid Bow◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Kelly *Galaxy Fan◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Marty McFly *Titanium Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Della Duck *Neptune Rifle◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Donkey Kong *Brown Earthquake Gauntlets◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Krystal *Tabuu Staff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Shadow the Hedgehog *Talon Saber◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Jimmy Neutron *Omega Red Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Cindy Vortex *Spring Blade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Android 17 *Onyx Double Swords◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Android 18 *Twin Navy Blades◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Trixie *Sparkle Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Manic the Hedgehog *Lucky Yo-Yo◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonia the Hedgehog *Spiral Flower Rod◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Slider *Super Fire Ball◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Coloratura *Sun Spear◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Gmerl *Cyclone Duel-Blade◆ *Cyclone Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword MK.II◆ *Magic Saber◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow MK.II◆ *Loyalty Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances MK.II◆ *Laughter Bazooka◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff MK.II◆ *Generosity Spear◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe MK.II◆ *Honesty Gauntlets◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers MK.II◆ *Kindness Fan◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Spike *Jade Blasters◆ *Jade Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Maud Pie *Persian Knives◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Apple Bloom *Cream Terra Shield◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sweetie Belle *Pale Steel Baton◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Scootaloo *Citrus Battle Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Babs Seed *Tan Hydro Arrow◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Diamond Tiara *Candy Tri-Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver Spoon *Ultramarine Power Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Gallus *Unity Delta Saber◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Smolder *Determination Delta Daggers◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silverstream *Forgiveness Delta Baton◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Ocellus *Talent Delta Bow◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Yona *Toughness Delta Hammer◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sandbar *Support Delta Lance◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Cozy Glow *Redemption Delta Spear◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Autumn Blaze *Autumn Delta Trident◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Blaze the Cat *Sol Laevatein◆ *Power of Flames◆ *Sol Fire Blast◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver the Hedgehog *Psychokinesis◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Cosmo the Seedrian *Floral Love Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Philmac *Azure Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Stephanie *Rose Scythe◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Riku *Way to the Dawn◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Kairi *Destiny's Embrace◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Ruby *Ruby Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Sapphire *Sapphire Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zords *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord◆ *Quantum Delta Q-Rex◆ *Frost Yeti Zord◆ Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Black Jet Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Lavender Time Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Titanium Delorean Zord◆ *Brown Barrel Zord◆ *Tabuu Cerinian Zord◆ *Talon Omega Zord◆ *Omega Red Hover Zord◆ *Spring Rocket Zord◆ *Cyan Unicorn Mechazord◆ *Lime Speed Zord◆ *Magenta Motocross Zord◆ *Vermilion Racer Zord◆ *Sun Griffin Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ *Magic Alicorn Zord◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord◆ *Jade Dragon Zord◆ *Persian Rock Zord◆ *Cream Earth Pony Zord◆ *Pale Unicorn Zord◆ *Citrus Pegasus Zord◆ *Tan Earth Pony Zord◆ *Candy Earth Pony Zord◆ *Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord◆ *Unity Griffon Zord◆ *Determination Dragon Zord◆ *Forgiveness Hippogriff and Seapony Zords◆ *Talent Changeling Zord◆ *Toughness Yak Zord◆ *Support Earth Pony Zord◆ *Redemption Pegasus Zord◆ *Autumm Kirin and Nirik Zords◆ *Sol Fire Zord◆ *Psychic Tech Zord◆ *Seed Flower Zord◆ *Azure Operator Zord◆ *Rose Petal Zord◆ *Topaz Hawk Zord◆ *Heart Eagle Zord◆ *Sky Lion Mechazord◆ *Sea Lion Mechazord◆ Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Supreme Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Aqua Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Cyan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Shadow Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Ultimate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Cyber Delta Megazrod◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Assault Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Angel Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Gladiator Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Colossal Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Sol Archangel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Plot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #Episode 1: The Call to Action Part 1 #Episode 2: The Call to Action Part 2 #Episode 3: Robbie's Sick Day #Episode 4: Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers #Episode 5: The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow #Episode 6: The Alliance of Gold and Silver #Episode 7: Initiating Space Patrol Delta #Episode 8: Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock #Episode 9: N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance #Episode 10: Harmony in Dragon Land #Episode 11: Penny's First Ranger Promise #Episode 12: A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown #Episode 13: Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1 #Episode 14: Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2 #Episode 15: Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R #Episode 16: The Glitter Force Fantasy #Episode 17: It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #Episode 18: The Rise of the Sol Ranger #Episode 19: New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 #Episode 20: Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 #Episode 21: Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 #Episode 22: A Morphinominal Sensation #Episode 23: The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger #Episode 24: The Bond Between Sisters #Episode 25: The Quantum Power from Within #Episode 26: Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 #Episode 27: Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 #Episode 28: Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon #Episode 29: Power Rangers and Digi-Destined Unite #Episode 30: Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons #Episode 31: The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture #Episode 32: Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! #Episode 33: The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1 #Episode 34: The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2 #Episode 35: Rangers and Titans, GO! #Episode 36: All Wrapped in Mystery #Episode 37: Serena, The Pearl Ranger #Episode 38: Rangers Rock n Roll #Episode 39: New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs #Episode 40: The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles #Episode 41: Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust #Episode 42: The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush #Episode 43: The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice #Episode 44: A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 #Episode 45: A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2 #Episode 46: Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena #Episode 47: The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs #Episode 48: A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed #Episode 49: The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers #Episode 50: A Colossal Brawl of Heroes, Data Squad and Ben 10 #Episode 51: Meeting a friend from France, Welcoming Misty to Canterlot City #Episode 52: Relying on an Old Friend, Christopher becomes the Gold Red Ranger #Episode 53: The Search for Alice's Brother, Austin reports for World Peace #Episode 54: Traveling in the Depths of Outer Space, Della Duck Returns to Earth #Episode 55: ???, ???. #Episode 56: The Epic Family Reunion, Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! #Episode 57: Imported from the Real World to ALO, entering the world of Virtual Reality #Episode 58: A Mission with Big Hero 6, Hero and Ranger Teamwork #Episode 59: The Ultimate Soccer Game Arrives, the Silver Red Ranger Rises #Episode 60: A Promise to a Young Girl Named Pandora, The Daughter of the Headless Knight #Episode 61: Data and Dino Rangers Do Mix, Thunder Charged to Dino Pride #Episode 62: The Wreck-It Rangers Mission #Episode 63: Two Friends from Twilight Town, Roxas and Axel Joins the Battle #Episode 64: The Mystic Battle Power #Episode 65: The Samurai Quest #Episode 66: The Spiez Mission #Episode 67: Data Squad Meets Super Megaforce #Episode 68: The Quest of the Lyoko #Episode 69: Forever Rangers, Retro and Data Squad #Episode 70: The Great Wild Force Story #Episode 71: The Mermaid Princess Rescue #Episode 72: The Greatest Ninja Quest #Episode 73: Mew Mew Ranger Power #Episode 74: Data into Overdrive #Episode 75: Data Squad's Star Command Alliance #Episode 76: The Magical Battle of Heroes #Episode 77: The Call of the Winx #Episode 78: The Unofficial Rangers best Comedy #Episode 79: The Exciting With the Secret Flowers #Episode 80: The Rise of the Red Rangers #Episode 81: The Team up of the Guardians #Episode 82: The Call of the Sailor Scouts #Episode 83: The Colorful Magical Others Power #Episode 84: The Magical Girls Club Power #Episode 85: The Call of the Monkey Team #Episode 86: Finding of the Five Pillars #Episode 87: A Ranger's Triumph #Episode 88: The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1 #Episode 89: The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *The Return of Dr. Cortex Season 2: The Alola Saga #A New Journey Beyond Alola Part 1 #A New Journey Beyond Alola Part 2 #The Prime Wars of Cybertron #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Go With The Flow, ???, ???. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 Premiere *???,.??? Season 3: The Soleanna Saga #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 1 #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere *???,.??? Season 4: The Aku Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere *???,.??? Season 5: The Utrom Shredder Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere *???,.??? Season 6: The Dark Signers Saga #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 1 #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7: Premiere *???,.??? Season 7: The Supreme Kai Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8: Premiere *???,.??? Season 8: The Vortech Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9: Premiere *???,.??? Season 9: The Bill Cipher Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials - The Eggman Saga #Gmerl and the Trouble with Zombies (Halloween Special) #???,.??? (Thanksgiving Special) #Power Rangers Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Legend of the Valentines Grouch (Valentines Special) #Super Power Ranger Sunshine (Summer Special) #The Radiant Stars on Tour (TV Special) #Secret Agent Callie Series #Rangers in a Party Panic (TV Special) #The Radical Adventures of The Radiant Stars #Let's Make Music (TV Special) #Enter Blue Cat, The Master Thief (TV Special) #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ??? TV Specials - The Alola Saga #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ??? #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Power Rangers Data Squad: Ultimate Shorts Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #Ultimate Short 1: Adventures in Flurry-Sitting #Ultimate Short 2: A Virtual Reality Problem #Ultimate Short 3: Dean Cadance Knows Best #Ultimate Short 4: Robbie's Pet Problem #Ultimate Short 5: Emerl's Mind Control Habit #Ultimate Short 6: Rock Band Geeks #Ultimate Short 7: The Search for the Missing Lizard #Ultimate Short 8: Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature #Ultimate Short 9: The Mystery of the Shadow Thief #Ultimate Short 10: Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life #Ultimate Short 11: Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! #Ultimate Short 12: The Incredible Shrinking Boys #Ultimate Short 13: Twilight's Sleeping Situation #Ultimate Short 14: Endless Dreams are Possibilities #Ultimate Short 15: High-sea Adventure to Radiant Island #Ultimate Short 16: Alice's Best Performance #Ultimate Short 17: Callie's Rockin Hangout #Ultimate Short 18: Mayhem at the Music Festival #Ultimate Short 19: A Friendly Childhood Playday with Pandora #Ultimate Short 20: Ratchet's courage, Mission to White Acropolis #Ultimate Short 21: Girls Night Out #Ultimate Short 22: Saving the Cat Kingdom #Ultimate Short 23: The Big Race #Ultimate Short 24: Twilight Sparkle's Degree #Ultimate Short 25: Learning Different Experiences, The old Switcheroo #Ultimate Short 26: The Math of Friendship #Ultimate Short 27: Party Dancecapades, Robbie and Serena's Big Moment #Ultimate Short 28: A Faithful Match from Universe 6, Robbie and Goku vs Caulifla and Kale #Ultimate Short 29: Robbie and Pandora's Investigation, the Case of the Missing Earring #Ultimate Short 30: Eggman's Fantastic Circus #Ultimate Short 31: The Ultimate Tournament, Ratchet vs Ragnarok #Ultimate Short 32: Showdown at Cactus Gulch, The wrath of the Deadly Vipers Gang #Ultimate Short 33: Callie's School of Rock #Ultimate Short 34: The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 #Ultimate Short 35: The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 2 #Ultimate Short 36: Rarity's Display of Affection #Ultimate Short 37: Who Framed Robbie Diaz #Ultimate Short 38: The Radical Games Begins #Ultimate Short 39: Robbie Takes Radiant City #Ultimate Short 40: Prince for a Day, Sonic meets Prince Sawyer #Ultimate Short 41: The Big Soccer Game, Team Heroes vs Team Eggman #Ultimate Short 42: Callie's Biggest Concert #Ultimate Short 43: Performing with Radiant Charm #Ultimate Short 44: Where No Ranger Has Gone Before #Ultimate Short 45: Believe in your True Talent, The Radiant Stars Rock #Ultimate Short 46: The Ancient Treasure of Mystic Island #Ultimate Short 47: Alice's First Fashion Show #Ultimate Short 48: Callie in Pursuit, Protecting a New Friend #Ultimate Short 49: The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet #Ultimate Short 50: Palutena's Revolting Dinner #Ultimate Short 51: An Icy Battle with the Snow Prince #Ultimate Short 52: Crouching Dragon, Hidden Ranger #Ultimate Short 53: Serena and Alice's Fantastic Performance #Ultimate Short 54: The Great Hedgehog Caper #Ultimate Short 55: Robbie's Big Break #Ultimate Short 56: Mother's Day Problems #Ultimate Short 57: Camp Wildflower #Ultimate Short 58: ??? #Ultimate Short 59: Standing Up for What's Right #Ultimate Short 60: Getting the Show on the Road #Ultimate Short 61: ??? #Ulitmate Short 62: ??? #Ultimate Short 63: ??? Season 2: The Alola Saga #Ultimate Short 1: ??? #Ultimate Short 2: ??? #Ultimate Short 3: ??? #Ultimate Short 4: ??? #Ultimate Short 5: ??? #Ultimate Short 6: ??? #Ultimate Short 7: ??? #Ultimate Short 8: ??? #Ultimate Short 9: ??? #Ultimate Short 10: ??? #Ultimate Short 11: ??? #Ultimate Short 12: ??? #Ultimate Short 13: ??? #Ultimate Short 14: ??? #Ultimate Short 15: ??? #Ultimate Short 16: ??? #Ultimate Short 17: ??? #Ultimate Short 18: ??? #Ultimate Short 19: ??? #Ultimate Short 20: ??? #Ultimate Short 21: ??? #Ultimate Short 22: ??? #Ultimate Short 23: ??? #Ultimate Short 24: ??? #Ultimate Short 25: ??? #Ultimate Short 26: ??? #Ultimate Short 27: ??? #Ultimate Short 28: ??? #Ultimate Short 29: ??? #Ultimate Short 30: ??? #Ultimate Short 31: ??? #Ultimate Short 32: ??? #Ultimate Short 33: ??? #Ultimate Short 34: ??? #Ultimate Short 35: ??? #Ultimate Short 36: ??? #Ultimate Short 37: ??? #Ultimate Short 38: ??? #Ultimate Short 39: ??? #Ultimate Short 40: ??? #Ultimate Short 41: ??? #Ultimate Short 42: ??? #Ultimate Short 43: ??? #Ultimate Short 44: ??? #Ultimate Short 45: ??? #Ultimate Short 46: ??? #Ultimate Short 47: ??? #Ultimate Short 48: ??? #Ultimate Short 49: ??? #Ultimate Short 50: ??? #Ultimate Short 51: ??? #Ultimate Short 52: ??? #Ultimate Short 53: ??? #Ultimate Short 54: ??? #Ultimate Short 55: ??? #Ultimate Short 56: ??? #Ultimate Short 57: ??? #Ultimate Short 58: ??? #Ultimate Short 59: ??? #Ultimate Short 60: ??? #Ultimate Short 61: ??? #Ultimate Short 62: ??? #Ultimate Short 63: ??? Crossovers *M1ssRa1nb0wk1tty meets the Power Rangers Data Squad Movies The Dr. Eggman Saga #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad: Eggman's Big Show Begins #Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures #Power Rangers Data Squad: The Dimensional Crisis #Power Rangers Data Squad: Road to the Shadow Emperor #Power Rangers Data Squad: The Warrior's Path #Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms #Power Rangers Data Squad: Rebel Kids of Aztec City #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. The Alola Saga #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Trivia *All students in Canterlot High School will be like the web comic series, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi.